


A Very Winchester Birthday

by PosseMagnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Spanking, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Come as Lube, Dean Loves Pie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Frottage, Multi, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Reader's Birthday, Reader-Insert, Restraint, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/PosseMagnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lets you know what he and Dean have planned for your birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for [spectaculacularsammy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy) birthday challenge. It kinda got out of control, so it's now a multi-chapter monstrosity. She's the bestest though, so she deserves a fic of epic proportions.
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> This is inpired by her series: [Not Unless Sam Says](http://archiveofourown.org/series/185573).

You're in the bathroom of the bunker, putting the finishing touches on your makeup when Sam sidles in behind you, smiling into the mirror. He whispers in your ear, "Happy birthday, Y/N." His scruffy-soft beard scratches against your cheek, and you lean into him, humming.  
  
"Thank you," you coo, smiling.  
  
"You look beautiful." He traces a finger softly against the embellished neckline of your dress, grazing your breast as he does. You blush a little as you thank him, and he breaks into a huge grin, "I love it when your cheeks go all pink like that. And speaking of pink cheeks, Dean and I have a proposal."  
  
With a smirk you reply, "I'm listening."  
  
"We'd like to give you two birthday spankings, one now-- before dinner, and one later..." He trails off and moves closer, sliding his hand into the small of your back, and leans forward to whisper the next part against your skin. "Before we fuck you."  
  
The words make your whole body go hot and tingly. You've been with the Winchester brothers for almost a year now, you met on a Rugaru case in Virginia. The case was particularly difficult so you'd all decided to pool your resources by teaming up. When the case was finished, over whiskey and stitches the boys asked if you'd like to come back to the bunker and stay until you felt it was time to move on. You agreed, and have been there ever since. You'd developed relationships with both of the brothers. You were having sex with both of them and you'd been begging them to fuck you together for months. Worried that they'd hurt you, neither brother would agree to it. The most you could get from them was Dean watching you with Sam, or vice versa.  
  
So now you stood there, skin prickling and warm, hyper aware of Sam's proximity. You cautiously lick your lips and ask, "' _We?_ ' As in both of you? At the same time?" Your eyes flutter shut and you groan when you feel his affirmative answer ghost over your suddenly sensitive skin. Giddy and grinning you ask, "Is that my present? Because if it is, I love it."  
  
He leans back a little to meet your eyes, "It's one of them," he explains. "Dean has something he'll give you after this spanking and before we leave. And we both have more...traditional gifts that we'll give you at dinner."  
  
You draw him down into a dizzying kiss. His hand starts rubbing your lower back, drawing you closer until you're pressing against him. You feel how hard he is and moan into his mouth. Your hips roll against him and you both break the kiss with a gasp.  
  
He takes a step back, hands on your shoulders, breathing heavy and say, "Just a spanking right now, little girl." His dommy nickname for you gives you goosebumps and another moan slides from you lips.  
  
Sam's hazel eyes twinkle as he spins you around and gently presses between your shoulder blades until your face is against the bathroom counter. He rubs his cock against your ass as he deliberately leans over and explains, in a low voice, "Fifteen from me now and fifteen from Dean later." Between his voice, all honeyed and sinful, and the way he's grinding against you, you've forgotten how to breathe, so instead of answering out loud you give a shaky nod.  
  
When Sam steps away from your ass you whine but it stops as he inches your skirt slowly up over your hips and ass until it's gathered around your waist. He removes your panties when he's done. "You won't be wearing these tonight," is all he says as he tosses them away.  
  
He cups your pussy and groans, "Fuck. Little girl, you're already soaked. Does the thought of being spanked and fucked by both of us really excite you that much?" You nod and gasp as he starts circling your clit with his finger. "So the thought of Dean's cock buried in your ass, while my cock is buried in your pussy really makes you this wet, and..." he dips a finger into your cunt and hisses, "hot, _fuck_. You're so fucking hot."  
  
Your knees buckle a little and you nod again as Sam releases your pussy to help support you. After he's sure you're steady and supported he delivers a firm smack to your ass.  
  
"Count them, little girl. Out loud. Don't lose count or we'll start all over from the beginning."  
  
You wet your lips and try several times before the word, "One," rasps out of your mouth.  
  
Smack. "Two."  
  
Hits three, four, five, and six fall in rapid succession. You count them all.  
  
Sam kneads your pink cheeks for a moment before delivering seven, eight, nine and ten. Your voice is tremulous as you count. You turn your head to rest your fiery cheek against the cool counter.  
  
"Are you okay, Y/N?"  
  
He sounds concerned, so you quickly respond, "Yes, sir. I'm okay, sir."  
  
"Shit." The word sounds rough and broken, and he grinds his erection into your hip. "Do you have any idea how fucking incredible you are? Fuck." After a moment he straightens and asks, "Are you ready?"  
  
You reply, "Yes, sir." It turns into a moan and the next slap falls squarely on your drenched pussy. "Sam! Fuck! _Sam!_ " You moan loudly and clutch the counter. "Eleven," is barely out of your mouth when he spanks your pussy a second time. You count as Sam ordered, as well as the next three strikes which fall quickly on your ass. These are the hardest strikes of all and you're left breathlessly clutching at the counter. Sam is gently rubbing your stinging cheeks as you slowly relearn to breathe.  
  
He helps you stand, rearranges your skirt, and dutifully checks your makeup, making sure that everything is in its place.  
  
"Okay, Y/N. Let's not keep Dean waiting too long."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives you a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for [spectaculacularsammy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy) birthday challenge. It kinda got out of control, so it's now a multi-chapter monstrosity. She's the bestest though, so she deserves a fic of epic proportions.
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> This is inpired by her series: [Not Unless Sam Says](http://archiveofourown.org/series/185573).

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groans as he bends you over the long table in the library. "Her ass is so red." He's inching your skirt up over you ass, much like Sam had just done.  
  
You whimper and look over you shoulder at Dean, "I thought my other spanking would come later?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to spank you right now, kitten." He rises, walking to where you don't have to strain to see him. His hand dips to the inside pocket of his suit jacket, "It's a little gift from me to make dinner a little more...interesting."  
  
His hand withdraws and in it is a sizable black butt plug.  
  
You don't answer right away. Your core clenches and you can feel wetness trailing down your thighs. Your brain is offline and you're struggling to wake it up again because you can see doubt creeping over Dean's face.  
  
"Dean, please." It's all you can manage until the hamster wheel in your brain starts working again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dean asks, still looking worried.  
  
"Dean?" Sam motions for Dean to stand where he is, behind you.  
  
Dean's voice is deep and raspy when he swears. "Fuck. Is she so wet she's... _fuck_. She's leaking. God damnit."  
  
You feel a rustling draft on the sensitive skin of your ass, then Dean's tongue is lapping up the slick that's running down your thighs. You groan your appreciation as his tongue drags slowly up the trembling muscles of your thigh. His breath skates across your pussy as he dips one finger inside you. His tongue chases the juices that gush out when he withdraws his finger.  
  
He licks his way up to your furled hole. His short beard drags deliciously over your skin and you raise your ass into the air to meet his tongue. Sam's huge hand is on your lower back an instant later. Pressing your pelvis back into the table in a way that brokers no argument.  
  
Your muscles relax under Dean's attention and soon he's replaced his tongue with two fingers, scissoring them to open you up. Once he's satisfied, he stands. You feel something push its way into your cunt. It's the wrong shape for a cock, and much harder. You realize Dean's fucking the plug into your pussy and it makes you groan.  
  
"Dean, please." you beg.  
  
"What would you like, kitten?"  
  
"Please, I want to come."  
  
An noncommittal hum is all you hear as he continues to slide the plug slowly in and out of your pussy.  
  
Desperately you cry, "Please, sir. Please let me come."  
  
"You beg so pretty, kitten," he groans, "but I'm not going to let you come right now. You see, your ass is all mine tonight. I'm only borrowing this sweet pussy because it seems like such a shame to waste all these juices."  
  
He withdraws the plug from your pussy, and Sam's hand leaves the small of your back only to be replaced on your tender ass cheeks. He spreads you wide so Dean can slowly work the plug into you. The drag is so sweet when Dean fucks the plug back and forth. The way it stretches your rim is absolutely delicious, and the extra sting where Sam's fingers dig into your ass has you on the edge of an orgasm in no time.  
  
You're about to start begging again, when Dean finally lets the plug sink into your ass. He settles the flared end so it's comfortable against your crack. Sam's hands release your cheeks and situate your skirt gently. You lie there, still and panting, struggling with the sensation of your almost-but-not-quite orgasm receding and your body becoming used to the plug.  
  
"Are you doing okay, Y/N?" Sam inquires while gently rubbing circles along your spine.  
  
After a long, shuddering exhale, you finally answer, "Yes." Slowly you stand, check that your skirt is properly arranged and make a few circles with your hips to relish the fullness you feel from the plug and a moan slides from your lips.  
  
"Well we better get out of here before we end up not making it to dinner at all," says Sam with a smile.  
  
Dean realizes he was staring at you with his mouth open and snaps it shut. "Yeah. Uh...I guess we should go." He sounds incredibly reluctant, but he holds a bent arm you way. You take it gratefully and he and Sam escort you to the garage and help you between them in the front seat of the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at dinner and the brothers give you something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for [spectaculacularsammy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy) birthday challenge. It kinda got out of control, so it's now a multi-chapter monstrosity. She's the bestest though, so she deserves a fic of epic proportions.
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> This is inpired by her series: [Not Unless Sam Says](http://archiveofourown.org/series/185573).

The hostess that seats you is too fucking perky. Thankfully Sam and Dean do all the talking because your main focus is staying upright at this point. The waitress gives you a smile that doesn't go all the way to her eyes, then focuses on flirting with the brothers. They're too busy fawning over you to notice or care, which means the second look the hostess gives you is less than charitable. Dean slips her some cash and asks for a booth in the corner. She takes the cash, happy now, and chattering away, shows you to your booth.  
  
Sam and Dean help you into the middle of the seat and slide in, one on each side. Your waitress is nicer than the hostess was, and is pleased that the three of you don't take long to order. She brings the wine Sam ordered to the table and makes herself scarce.  
  
"Are you doing okay, Y/N?" Sam asks while he and Dean rub your thigh muscles.  
  
You nod, "Yeah. It's just a little tough to concentrate. Everything just...it all feels so _good_."  
  
"Well, we have a birthday present for you. Will that be distracting enough?" Sam withdraws a small wooden box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and sets it on the table in front of you.  
  
Distractedly spinning the box you explain, "You guys know you didn't have to get me anything. We could have hung out in the bunker watching movies all night and that would have been awesome."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Less talk and more open, you," Dean jokes, playfully grinning at you.  
  
You throw you hands up, "Alright, alright, Winchester. Keep your panties on." He hits you with his 100 watt smile, and you roll your eyes at him.  
  
The box is handmade, surprisingly delicate, probably Dean's handiwork. Inside is soft, shiny, blood red velvet. Nestled inside are a set of three silver rings. Each of the three rings are made up of three separate interlocking sections, like little puzzles. Two rings are plain silver. The third, smaller ring is sprinkled with diamonds.  
  
Dean clears his throat before speaking. His tone is careful, and deeply sincere. "We want you to stay with us. I mean, you keep talking about moving on when another hunt comes up and stuff, but..." He trails off and nervously cards his fingers through his hair.  
  
"But we'd like you to stay," Sam continues. "To live with us. In the bunker. To hunt with us. To be our girlfriend. To be... _ours_."  
  
You struggle with your emotions for a moment, rubbing your thumb gently over the reflective surface of the two unadorned rings. Your eyes go fuzzy with tears and one escapes to trail down your cheek, "Of course I'll stay," you laugh, and wipe at your face, "I haven't looked for a hunt out of state for months because I don't think I could ever leave you two. I can't even bear the thought."  
  
The smile on the brothers faces are radiant, and you bask in the glow as Sam removes the two plain rings from the box. He hands one to you and shows you on the second ring how they each come apart into three pieces. They're silver, so they can be used against the baddies that are sensitive to that kind of thing. The two plain rings are for Sam and Dean. The one that sparkles with diamond starlight is for you.  
  
You turn to Dean and he bundles you into a huge hug. He whispers in your ear, "Mine."  
  
You nod against his scratchy-soft beard and whisper, "Yours."  
  
He releases you and you heart does this hippity-hop thing in your chest when you notice he's crying too. A single tear is all that's fallen, but his green eyes twinkle with unshed tears. You take one of the rings that Sam handed you and slide it onto the ring finger of his right hand. You kiss the tear off of his face and smile at him.  
  
"Mine," you say.  
  
"Yours," he agrees.  
  
You turn to Sam who looks at you carefully with his hazel eyes. You take his right hand and slide his ring home on his ring finger. You pull him toward you for a kiss.  
  
"Mine," you whisper against his lips.  
  
He traces your bottom lip with his tongue, "Yours," he whispers back.  
  
While Sam is removing the third ring from the box Dean snakes his arms around you from behind. Hugging you, he pins your arms against your sides and squeezes you against him. He sets you onto his lap, spreading his legs wide, and yours too.  
  
Sam takes your dominant hand from where it's resting on your thigh and situates the beautiful ring into its new home on your ring finger. He replaces your hand and strokes your bare thigh, gently sliding his hand up and under your skirt.  
  
He slips two fingers into your pussy, locks eyes with you and says, "Mine."  
  
You moan, "Yours."  
  
Dean holds you tightly, just so it's difficult to breathe, as Sam strokes your g-spot. Your legs rest on Dean's, spread wide to give Sam all the room he needs. You can't move in Dean's arms and it's all a dizzying rush, made all the more sweet as you feel Dean's cock firm and full under your ass. He squeezes you even tighter into him and thrusts against you. The way his cock grinds against the plug in your ass is enough to send you over the moon all by itself, but Sam is fucking you with his fingers, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit.  
  
You can barely breathe, can't speak, can't move and it's too much and not quite enough. Dean whispers in your ear, "Does that feel good kitten? Do you like it when we fuck you?" You nod against his shoulder. "Imagine how good you're going to feel later when we really fill you up." A tiny moan squeaks out of you. Dean hisses in your ear as he fucks himself against your ass, "You feel so fucking good kitten. Sammy and I don't get to come yet, but you can. Do you want to?" You nod frantically against him. "Then come for me, kitten. Come all over Sammy's fingers for me so I can watch you lick it up."  
  
You orgasm tears it's way out of you. You can't cry out, thanks to Dean squeezing you, but your mouth is wide and your head is thrown back. Your hips roll with the force of your orgasm and your plug catches on Dean's cock and shifts deliciously. It's almost enough to make you come again, instead it just makes your head spin.  
  
Gradually Dean's arms loosen and you're able to breathe, or, to pant. Sam's fingers, wet with your slick, slide into your open mouth. You lick and suck at them, tonguing between his fingers. Dean is still rolling his hips, punching moans out of you every time your plug shifts.  
  
Sam withdraws his fingers and leans into you for a kiss. He licks the taste of your pussy off your lips and chases it onto your tongue. The kiss is deep and thorough.  
  
Your interrupted by the soft clearing of a throat. Your waitress stands there blushing, and stammers, "Does anyone need a refill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ring the boys gave you, theirs looked just like this, but with no diamonds.
> 
>  


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And happy endings were had by all. *nudge, nudge* *wink, wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for [spectaculacularsammy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy) birthday challenge. It's late, so sue me, sammy. And happy birthday you brilliant, beautiful monster. <3
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> This is inspired by her series: [Not Unless Sam Says](http://archiveofourown.org/series/185573).

* * *

 

Once you and the brothers arrive back at the bunker Sam and Dean give you a break to relax and freshen up. When you're done you find them in the bedroom you all set up for cozy movie marathons. Huge flat screen, mini fridge, microwave, cozy couch, pillows, blankets, the whole nine yards. It took Sam a day and a half to hook up the surround sound, stereo and PlayStation. It would have been done much sooner if Dean hadn't been ragging on him about being an AV nerd and throwing popcorn at him the entire time.    
  
Now they're on the couch watching an old Bruce Lee movie. They've changed out of their suits and they're both wearing sleep pants with no shirts. You've changed into one of Dean's old Zeppelin tees. They're arguing over technical aspects of the on screen fight scene when you walk in.   
  
Both Winchesters stand when they see you. Dean reaches down for the remote and switches the television off.    
  
Dean grins at you, "Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I do."   
  
"Did you follow the rules?" he asks carefully.

You'd been in a constant state of arousal for hours now, through Sam's spanking, Dean putting the plug in your ass, dinner, the ride home. It was nice, but you were hot and sweaty by the time you got home and you asked the brothers if you could clean yourself up first. They told you it was fine, you could do whatever you needed to, but you weren't allowed to touch yourself for any reason besides cleaning and if you were tired of the plug and wanted it out, you had to ask Dean to remove it.   
  
"Yes, Dean," you grin sweetly at him.   
  
"There's a good girl," he says as he kisses your forehead. "Mmm. You smell delicious."  
  
"Thank you." You'd taken a quick shower and used some of the vanilla soap the boys loved.   
  
"Okay, kitten. Off with that shirt." He lifts his shirt off of you. "Now, I still owe you a spanking." He spins you around and runs a finger around the flared end of the plug in your ass and asks, "Do you want to keep the plug in for your spanking, or out?"  
  
"In, please, Dean. Leave it in," your voice is husky when you answer.   
  
"Good girl," his voice is raspy and low. He draws you against him, running one arm under your breasts, squeezing gently, he tells you, "When I spank you I'm going to use this," he shows you his other hand, which is holding a black leather paddle. It's plain and unadorned, the grip is wrapped with soft suede that creaks when Dean flexes his long fingers on the handle.   
  
"Do you know why I'm using a paddle when Sammy had to use his hand, kitten?"   
  
"Why, Dean?" comes your breathless reply. You can't take your eyes off the paddle, and the contrast of black leather and suede with Dean's pale, slender fingers.   
  
"Like I told you when I had you bent over earlier: your ass belongs to me tonight. And I want it to be red and stinging and hot when I'm fucking it later." While he's talking his cock has grown hard against you and he punctuates every few words with a thrust against you.   
  
You moan his name and grind against him.   
  
He hisses your name and asks, "And while I'm making sure this ass is perfectly red and hot for me, what will you be doing?"  
  
"I don't know, Dean."   
  
"You're going to suck Sammy's cock for him, like a good girl. Sammy is going to use your mouth _however_ he wants and you're going to be good for him, and for me, kitten, and when your spanking is finished and Sammy is done with your mouth, then we'll be good for you."  
  
Sam, who had been quietly watching up until this point, steps forward and presses into the front of you. His cock is hard and warm against your bare stomach and whispers in a husky voice, "Can you be good for us, little girl?"  
  
The closeness of them both is overwhelming. You moan and grind against them. Dean squeezes you tighter so breathing is difficult and movement is impossible. "Fuck, Dean" is all you can squeak out.   
  
Sam's next words are stern and deadly serious, they're not to be ignored, unanswered or argued with, "Little girl. Are you. Going. To. _Behave_?"  
  
Dean releases you slowly until you can breathe enough to speak. "Yes, Sam. Fuck. Yes, I'll behave."  
  
"There's my good little girl," he says with a kiss. Then he steps away and removes his sleep pants. His cock springs free and your mouth starts watering. He takes a seat on the couch, legs spread wide, with one arm across the back of the couch, he strokes his cock languidly and grins up at you, dimples denting his cheeks.   
  
Dean releases you and sets his paddle down on a side table. He helps you to your knees in front of Sam. He positions your arms behind you, elbows bent, each hand gripping the opposite forearm. He whispers against the shell of your ear, "I'm not going to tie you up, kitten, but if you let those arms down before you're told there will be consequences."  
  
You nod your understanding as Dean walks away. You turn your eyes up to Sam's hazel gaze. He's still lazily stroking himself and his eyes twinkle as he smiles at you. He releases himself to lean forward. "How are you doing, little girl?"   
  
"M'okay, Sam." Your eyes are wide and your breathing is rapid. You lick your lips and smile at him.   
  
He tucks a chunk of his hair behind his ear and gives you a kiss. Then he reclines again, pulling you closer. Running a thumb softly along your bottom lip he commands, "Open."  
  
Your mouth pops open and he slides his thumb in alongside your tongue. Withdrawing, he brings his hand back to his cock and rubs his thumb, slick with your saliva around the head and through the slit. He brings his thumb back to your tongue and you can taste the salty tang of his pre-come. You close your lips around his finger, humming, and your eyes flutter closed.   
  
Sam clears his throat and uses his other hand to tap your cheek. "Open, little girl." He didn't say what to open, so both your mouth and eyes spring open simultaneously. Sam chuckles, "Good girl."  
  
Dean's hand skims across your back, coming to rest on your shoulder, he pushes you forward until Sam takes your weight and your lips slide down over his velvety cock-head.   
  
Dean must have taken off his pants because you can feel his naked cock graze the back of your thigh. He's rubbing your ass cheeks and push-pulling at the butt plug. "You ready, Sammy?" He asks. You can feel movement when Sam nods above you.   
  
Dean's hand slides up to the small of your back and the paddle falls sharply across your ass. The paddle is long enough to slap both cheeks at the same time and you moan around Sam's cock.   
  
Sam winds his fingers in your hair and uses his grip to slide your mouth over his shaft. Dean's second strike drives you forward and the tip of Sam's cock pushes past your gag reflex. He pulls you off of him completely to check that you're okay.   
  
"I’m fine, Sam. Keep going, don't stop." Dean's paddle strikes again and your last word turns into a moan. Your cheeks are on fire, but it's such a lovely burn, and Dean's alternating his strikes with twisting and pulling the plug.   
  
You're sliding back down Sam's cock again, his thumbs are in your mouth to open you wide. He's thrusting shallowly and a thin line of drool leaks off of your tongue and rolls down the underside of his dick.   
  
Dean delivers several solid blows to your reddening cheeks. No one made you count this spanking, but you're keeping track anyway. The last hit was seven. Or, maybe eight? Okay, so you weren't paying the _best_ attention.   
  
Sam is thrusting up against your gag reflex, testing it. When it's relaxed enough he slides you down until your lips are stretched wide around the base of his cock. He holds you there with a groan. At the same time, Dean slowly slips the plug completely out of your ass. He slides in two fingers and fucks in and out of you unhurriedly. He stoops and licks over your sensitive cheeks, rasping over it with his beard. You arch your back and seal your lips around Sam's cock, throat fluttering as you try to moan.   
  
"Shit," Sam barks. "Fuck, Dean. Do that again." Dean waits while Sam pulls you up just enough to pull in a breath, then his cock is stretching your throat again. Dean runs his tongue up your other cheek with the same results. "Oh, son of a bitch," moans Sam. "That feels so fucking good, Y/N," then to Dean he says, "If you're gonna spank her you need to get it done, dude."  
  
Dean teases, "Aww. Stamina not your strong suit, Sammy?"   
  
Sam doesn't rise to the bait. Instead he pulls you off of his cock so you can catch your breath. You're covered in a sheen of sweat that's making in hard to keep your hands gripping your forearms and Sam cautions, "Keep those arms where Dean put them, little girl." Then he asks, "Are you doing okay?"  
  
You nod and plead, "I'm okay, Sam. Wanna come, Sam. Fuck me, please."  
  
"Dean has to finish your spanking first, little girl. Do you want him to finish?" You nod and he continues, "Then keep being good for us and we'll give you exactly what you want, okay?"  
  
You nod and open your mouth for Sam. He groans and pushes you back down onto his cock. Now he just fucks slowly into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his cock-head, and flick along the sensitive underside.   
  
Dean has his paddle again and he caresses your cheeks for a moment before bringing the leather down again sharply. It's a hard hit and it stings beautifully. He delivers three more identical strikes and runs his calloused hands over your warm cheeks again, squeezing the reddened flesh. With a groan he says, "Holy fuck, kitten. Your ass is so red. I know I said I'd leave your plug in, but I love seeing your gorgeous hole twitch for me every time I smack you." He runs his finger around your rim and you moan on Sam's cock. Your back arches and your hands start to slip off your forearms in earnest now. Dean grips your arms and presses them into your back, "Hang on, kitten. Three more left and you're all done. Your ass is so fucking red, kitten. Can you hold on for the rest?"   
  
Sam lets you pull off of his cock to answer. You're panting and your voice is raspy when you answer. "Dean please, want you to fuck me. Want your cock, Dean."  
  
"Oh, kitten, that's _exactly_ what you're going to get. Just hang on." Dean withdraws and the paddle connects with your ass three more times in rapid succession.   
  
You hear the paddle hit the floor, a second later Dean's mouth is on your ass. He's licking and nibbling your tender cheeks, the drag of his beard is exquisite. Your cheeks are deliciously tender and the sensations lance right through you and you can feel how wet you are without anyone even touching your pussy.   
  
You moan and rock back into Dean, and Sam lifts your face up to look at him  he says, "You did so good, little girl. You can drop those hands now." You do immediately and clutch at Sam as he lifts you so you're eye level with him, between his thighs. "How are you doing?" he asks.   
  
"I'm okay, Sam. Please, I want to come. Touch me, fuck me, _please_. I need it."  
  
He seizes your mouth, kissing you deep and hard. His tongue pushes into your mouth and you wind your fingers into his hair, devouring him. Dean moves in behind you and slides his hands around to cup your breasts, flicking over your nipples his cock slides between the hot cleft of your ass. He kisses and licks down your neck and shoulder while he slowly thrusts against you.   
  
Sam traces a line down your body, when he gets to your pussy he hisses, "Oh, _fuck_ , little girl. You're _soaked_." He circles your clit then slides one finger inside of you.   
  
You moan and start begging, before you get very far Sam pulls you up to straddle his lap. He kisses you again and slides two fingers inside you while you stroke his cock lazily.   
  
"Sam..." you whine.   
  
"I know, little girl. You want to ride my cock now?"  
  
You chew on your bottom lip and nod at Sam.   
  
He wraps an arm around you and lifts you effortlessly. He reaches down to drag his cock through your soaking wet slit. Once he's lined up he slowly releases you so you sink down onto him.   
  
"Shit, little girl. You're so wet and tight." And because Sam only fingered you a little bit you haven't really been opened up, so the way your pussy stretches as you slide down Sam's thick cock is incredible. Your muscles flutter around him which makes him groan.   
  
Finally Sam is fully sheathed in your wet, trembling heat. You rise slowly, tentatively and it makes both of you moan. He wraps his arm around you and lifts and lowers you a few times until you start to relax around him. He thrusts up into you and his cock rolls over your g-spot, making your hips buck against him.   
  
He pulls you close and whispers against your cheek, "You should see the look on Dean's face, little girl. He's lubing up his cock so we can fuck you," hearing the reminder out loud makes you cry out and clench around him, "and he's staring at how gorgeous your ass looks right now." Sam palms your stinging cheeks and spreads them wide for Dean. You can hear him curse behind you and Sam smiles against your ear.   
  
Dean's fingers are probing at your hole a moment later and he slides three lube-slick fingers into you. "Shit, kitten, you're still so open and ready for me." He fucks his fingers into you and he and Sam groan at the same time. "God damnit. I can feel Sam fucking you, kitten. ‘S gonna feel even better when it's my cock in there. What do you say, kitten? Are you ready for me?"  
  
You nod, "Dean please. Can't wait anymore. Want to be filled. Please, Dean, fuck me."  
  
Sam stops moving and you settle against his thighs again. Dean withdraws his fingers with a final swirl around your rim. He strokes his cock a few more times before lining himself up with your hole.   
  
Dean pushes in slowly, while Sam rubs little circles into your back, "If it's too much, just say. If you want to stop, we will."    
  
You nod with a moan. Dean is panting, Sam is groaning and all three of you are slick with sweat. Dean spreads more lube over your stretched hole and with  one last push he finally bottoms out with a grunt.   
  
Everyone freezes for a handful of seconds. The only sounds are grunts, groans, moans and various whispered curses.   
  
Eventually you can't take the stillness anymore. "Dean, Sam, someone, please. You have to _move_ ," you gasp.   
  
It breaks the spell and the brothers start with slow thrusts, testing their rhythm, giving you time to adjust. The feeling is shockingly electric. You feel so full and it's wonderful. Your head falls back onto Dean's shoulder. Sam runs his thumbs over your breasts, squeezing and flicking your nipples. 

Dean growls filth into your ear. "Holy shit, kitten. You're so fucking tight for us. I bet you feel so full right now. I can feel Sammy's cock through your walls, kitten. Your ass is so red and hot from my paddle."  
  
Your core clenches when you moan at Dean's words. The brothers curse and speed their thrusts at the same time.   
  
"Ah, fuck, kitten. Your hole is clenching around my cock. It feels so fucking good. You feel so fucking good. You're being amazing for us, kitten." He reaches around to massage your clit, and traces his fingers around your lower lips, where Sam is fucking up into you. You and Sam share a gasp.   
  
"Please..." you beg.  
  
"What do you need, little girl?" Sam asks.   
  
"Fuck, I need to come, please. I...fuck. _Please_ ," you cry. Sam seizes your hips and both of the brothers start fucking you hard.  
  
Dean squeezes your clit and growls in your ear, "Come for us, kitten. We wanna hear you scream for us."  
  
And just like that you're coming hard. The brothers names mingle with curses and moans. Your muscles clench, grabbing and pulling at the brother's cocks and suddenly they're coming too. Because you're so full you can feel them twitch and jerk with their release. Their thrusts are slick and sloppy sounding now and it makes you groan.   
  
You collapse forward against Sam's chest as the brothers work through their own orgasms. Eventually they slow, then stop, then they slip out of you.   
  
Dean plops down on the couch next to Sam and they gingerly maneuver you so your lower body is in Dean's lap while your upper body is in Sam's. Dean starts massaging some exquisitely cool lotion into your hot cheeks. Sam rubs little circles into your shoulders.   
  
"How are you doing, Y/N?" Dean asks you.   
  
"Sooo good, Dean," you answer with a hum.   
  
Sam chuckles, "Happy birthday, Y/N."  
  
You grin and thank them, then add, with a sigh, "I love you both so much."   
  
Flawlessly they answer together, "We love you too."  
  
Dean nudges you and says, "Come on. There's something in the kitchen that requires your attention."   
  
"Cake?"  
  
Sam smirks, "Close. Dean made you birthday pie."  
  
You hop up and stare at him in astonishment. "Shut your fucking mouth, Sam Winchester. Dean made _pie_?"  
  
"Anyone can make a boring cake. It takes a kick-ass guy to make pie." His grin is huge and punctuated by deep dimples. Still, you can tell he's worried you won't like it, his green eyes twinkle with nerves.   
  
You plant a wet kiss on his mouth and announce dramatically, "I love pie. Now, it's my birthday. Someone should carry me, so I have enough energy for round two later."  
  
And that's exactly what they do.   



End file.
